falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Triggermen
|members =Nelson Latimer Malcom Latimer Trish Darla Dino Candy |parent = |divisions = |related =Raiders |dialogue =DialogueGenericTriggerman.txt |baseid = }} The Triggermen are a faction in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background The Triggermen are a loosely-connected group of independent organized crime syndicates that operate out of multiple hideouts such as Vault 114 and Goodneighbor. They share a common set of rules based around Boston's pre-War mafia families and their traditions. This appears to be due to the influence of their ghoul members, who claim to have been members of such organizations.Conversation in Vault 114 They favor style over subsistence and will usually wear a suit or other clothing typical to the pre-War era, sometimes alongside a fedora. Thus they usually stick close to their territory, only leaving to conduct dealings beneficial to their operations. Most Triggermen appear to operate with a code of honor, unusual for criminals in the wastes, for example, Skinny Malone ordered that Nick Valentine be spared because of the "old times" when they fought with each other in the past. They engage in a variety of shady and sometime illegal enterprises, such as chem running and the robot racetrack at Easy City Downs. Mostly though, the Triggermen often work as hired guns for various high-profile individuals in the region, and can often be seen in the company of raiders and other such unscrupulous characters. More evidence that the Triggermen are a loose consortium of similar gangs operating in the Commonwealth is that even leading figures like Mayor Hancock hire them to do tasks beneficial to them and the people they govern from time to time. Hancock allows the Triggermen to board in Goodneighbor as long as they do not get on his bad side. However eventually one gang may become too powerful and threaten the mayor's authority. That is when Hancock will have them shut down to protect Goodneighbor and his position as mayor. Territory Triggermen generally live outside society, establishing secret bases where they undertake their questionable activities. One example is Marowski's chem lab, which is hidden deep in an abandoned fishpacking plant, and is where Marowski's gang create chems to smuggle into Diamond City and other settlements. Some Triggerman gangs maintain a limited presence in larger settlements, however; Goodneighbor in particular is a haven for such groups. Another gang has a presence in Diamond City likely controlled by the wealthy Latimer family, who often cooperates with Marowski's DC contact Henry Cooke to further the chem smuggling operation. Relationships Most Triggermen are hostile towards the Sole Survivor, although some are friendly or neutral as part of random encounters or scripted events, such as Skinny Malone and his men. A group of Triggermen can be seen in Easy City Downs with raiders, suggesting they cooperate. This is further evidenced by Sinjin's raider group which works with the Triggermen. At the conclusion of The Big Dig, there are two Triggermen with Hancock's bodyguard Fahrenheit. This is probably why when Whitechapel Charlie asks the player to clear the warehouses in Goodneighbor which contain Triggermen, he doesn't want to tell you that Hancock is the one behind his request: Hancock is having members of a group killed, that he apparently works with from time to time. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Locations }} Notable members * Trish * Candy }} Notes * Despite their lack of proper armor, Triggermen have a sizable innate damage resistance bonus to allow them to be competitive in combat (roughly equal to a full set of leather armor at level 7, full metal armor at level 13, etc). Higher-level Triggermen with more hit points and greater damage resistance will spawn at higher player levels. Because of their damage resistance, Triggermen are generally tougher than raiders of similar level. However, Triggermen lack any sort of energy resistance, making them particularly vulnerable to energy weapons. * The Triggermen appear to be exclusively male, with the exception of a couple named characters such as Trish and Darla. Appearances Triggermen appear only in Fallout 4. Gallery Triggerman.jpg|A ghoul Triggerman Category:Triggermen pl:Cyngle ru:Гангстеры uk:Гангстер (персонаж)